La vida es curel, y a ti te pasa ttodo
by Este-Nyawburu
Summary: Vale, os digo, he llorado un montón en el utlimo capitulo. x'DD pero aun asi emha gustado mucho ahcer esto, ya que no encontraba naada mas de ellos dos. Espero qeu els guste,. Esta historia explica como Hinata Hideki, se enamora de yui, etc etc etc
1. Chapter 1

**HULA! *^* wip x'D este es un fanfict que acabo de hacer por no hacer un trabajo de … pan :'DD a ver.. me ha salido del alma y ahora la continuaré igualmente, pero si tienen ideas díganme, aunque no las ponga o algo decirlas! :I YUI Y HINATA SON MI VIDA! Y, pues me gusta crear sueños de ellos y eso / Bueno! Etto.. Esta es la historia…. X'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me rio de lo que pongo que cursi y asqueroso es que yo lo escriba, pero es hermoso *Q***

Me acuerdo cuando te conocí Yui, eras muy mona y chillona, pero aun así te quería, no sé porque, algo me hizo que te fuera a visitar todos los días. Yo era un muchacho feliz, pero tú, que estabas en la cama casi el mayor tiempo de tu vida, te veías tan feliz y energética que algo me hizo acercarme a ti. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ti, unos pensamientos me aparecían, dudaba si era un sueño, pero, allí estabas tú, podías caminar, tocabas en una banda sabes? También nos pelamos mucho, hacías muchas tonterías, te veías súper feliz, p-pero un día, por mi culpa, te arrebate tu felicidad en ese mundo, hice que volvieras a este mundo, todo por mi culpa, solo te tenía que hacer feliz, casarme contigo, pero, mi estupidez me hizo darme cuenta demasiado tarde que te quería y que eso no fue un sueño. Yo te quiero… Yui…

~Pan voladoreh weeh~

_**Capítulo 1. ESA NIÑA ES UNA CHILLONA!**_

Mamá! Alguien me ha dado con una pelota! – Dijo Yui, tumbada en la cama y bastante cabreada-.

Yui… ¿Estás bien? –Dijo la madre de esta-

Ship, p-pero, me duele la cara.

Ahahaha, tienes la carita rojita, ahora te echo agua.

Mientras tanto fuera…

Noda, que haces! Nos hemos vuelto a quedar sin la pelota! – dijo una chica con el pelo lila-

Joder, siempre hace lo mismo Noda, de verdad que rabía me da cuando hace eso, y siempre tengo que buscarla yo, mejor que diga de ir a buscarla antes de que se empiecen a pelar, total lo haré sí o sí.

Tranquila Yurippe, ya voy yo a buscarla.

Gracias, Hinata.

De nuevo en casa de Yui

Espero que sean ambles, y que no cueste mucho dinero el cristal, bueno será mejor que llame ya.

Hola ^^ - Dijo la madre de Yui-.

Disculpe, me llamo Hideki Hinata y mis amigos y yo estábamos jugando al béisbol, pero sin querer golpeemos la ventana de su casa, podría darme la pelota, y decirme cuando valdrá el destrozo.

Yo soy Azusa Hirasawa, encantada Hinata, pero conmigo no te tienes que disculpar joven, a mí no me molesta en absoluto que hayas roto el cristal, pero pregúntale a quien le diste, ella lo decidirá todo. ^^

La señora esa es muy simpática, no está nada cabreada, que raro, bueno mejor así, pero y si la persona detrás de esa puerta es un monstruo rebelde Q.Q… Será mejor que me vaya corriendo o algo raro pasará me lo huelo. Aix... que es esto…

*Flashback de Hinata (me acabo de moar de risa x'DDDDDDDDDDD dios el corrector pone Chinata en vez de hinata x'DDDDDDDDD WTF, chinata mi marido en mi próxima vida, espero que sea sensual) abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Yui) Au.. Un déjà vu , bah, qué más da, abriré la puerta.

Yui, este chico viene a disculparse contigo por lo de la pelota, quieres que os saque pastelitos y un té, Hinata?

TU! Me hiciste daño en la cara! Se me quedó toda roja!

No gracias… Me disculparé y cogeré la pelota inm…..

NO ME IGNORES NIÑO! Me diste a mi carita, mi hermosa carita, y si me deformas el rostro!?

No me chilles! No estoy sordo! Además eres muy fea!

QUÉ DICES!?

Os dejo, chicos ^^, ahora os traigo té.- Dijo la mamá de Yui tranquilamente-. Estos dos se llevarán muy bien-.

DAME MI PELOTA!

AH? Que la coja yo? La has tirado tu imbécil! Cógela tú mismo! ALLÍ ESTÁ! En ESE MUEBLE!

VALE! TRANQUILA!

Qué le pasa a esta niña, que malhumorada está, mejor será que coja la pelota y me las pire, o si no me empezará a chillar de nuevo. Si que tiene álbumes de fotos, se ve que ella y su familia hacen muchos viajes, será rica con razón es así, estos ricos, solo saben quejarse.

Ya la tienes?

Eh… No, estaba mirando. Por cierto, porque estas en la cama un día como este?

Y-Yo, soy parapléjica, solo puedo mover mi cabeza.

A lo mejor es por eso su mal humor, al no poder jugar y hacer nada, pobrecita, con lo feliz y energética que parece…

L-Lo siento…

No pasa nada, esto… Hinata cierto? – Dijo la chica sonriendo-.

S-Si, tu Yui no?

Seh.. ese es mi sensual nombre muajajaja.-Dijo al chica más feliz y orgullosa que antes-

No estás bien…. En silla de ruedas y estás así de feliz… -.-

Ahaha que dices, claro que no estoy bien, voy en silla de ruedas, ahahaha. Oye, juegas al béisbol?! Es divertido!? Juegas con muchas personas!? –Dijo la chica emocionada-.

Si, si, si, si! No tantas preguntas a la vez, Yui.

Lo siento.

Creo que la he entristecido, que pesada es la pobre, bueno por donde iba, la pelota.

Yui, no encuentro la pelota, dónde está?

No la ves? A ver…. Creo que mamá la puso allí en el mueble, esto… Me podrás coger para mirar?

Yo? A ti? No. Debes de pesar mucho, no te mueves si quiera.

Me estás llamando obesa!?

Que no anda, que no, es una broma, ahaha. Vamos ven.

No puedo moverme… Y lo sabes… TT

Ups, es verdad, lo siento, lo siento, a ver…

En verdad pesa muy poco, se tiene que aburrir mucho al pobre… Ahora me está dando pena una niña la cual ni conozco… aixx Vamos reacciona Hideki, que si no Yuri se enfadará contigo… Reacciona, y rapidito.

Wouu… wouhohoho, que alto, n-nunca estuve tan alto! Ni cuando papá me cogía! Hinata, eres muy alto! Esto es muy divertido –Dijo Yui súper feliz y con los ojos brillando- VAMOS! VUELA PUTO! VUELAAAAAAAAA!

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, volaaaaaaaaaaando, vamos!

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Qué coño estoy haciendo, aunque parece que se divierte… ^^ me alegro, estaba muy aburrida. Mierda que viene su madre…. Como me vea así me echa y me quedo sin la pelota….

Hinata, Y… -Madre de Yui con xtreme póker face ._. -. V-Veo que os lo pasáis bien he he, os dejo con lo vuestro, aquí tenéis el te y las galletitas.

Hirasawa-san?

MAMA! Es un acosador!

Yo? H? Que dices? Yo no soy ningún acosador! Tu me dijiste que te cogiera!

Mentira! Acosador! Eres un acosador!

NO SOY NINGUN ACOSADOR! En primer lugar, porque querría acosar a una niña canija como tu? Si quiera tienes 13 años!

T-Tengo 16! Ya soy grande! Y no soy canija! Eso es solo porque no me has visto levantada! Ni me verás.- Hizo haciendo pucheros, parecía que quisiera llorar, por su estado-.

16?! TIENES MI EDAD?! Pero si eres una canija, no me engañas? De verdad tienes esa edad? –Dije yo súper sorprendido-.

Es enana, ahaha, pero a lo mejor es verdad que es más alta solo que al no ponerse de pie parece bajita.

Sip! Tengo esa edad! Y no soy una canija! Cuando crezca te superaré, ya verás, muahahahaha.

Bueno donde está la pelota, la ves?

No, ahaha la tiene mi madre, solo quería que me cogieras, ya que mi madre no puede, haha.

T-TU! Bueno…esto... que más… A sí, me perdonas?

Eh? Porqué?

Por romper el cristal y darte en la cara, ya sabes tu carita hermosa (¿

Mmmmm….. No. Me tendrás que dejar ir a ver un partido de béisbol, porque nunca salgo de casa, y mamá trabaja mucho y no quiero pedirle tantas cosas. Ahora me librarás de mi aburrimiento! Muahahaha.

Y tu padre? No lo mentaste?

El no está! Deja mi vida! Ahora me llevarás si no me pagarás el cristal y no te devolveré la pelota!

Vale, vale, que te parece si te llevo ahora? La pelota no es mía y se la tengo que entregar a mis amigos, así les conoces un poco, y harás amigos. ^^

Vale! :D , me parece una buena idea, ahora le diré a mamá.

**Este es el primer fanfict de angel beats y su primer capítulo, juro que lo continuaré! *^* hasta el final y si tienen alguna idea, díganmela y la pongo… Esto… nada x'33 No se que quería decir ahahahahaha x'DD hay dios x'DD que me meo x'DDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo… y espero que les guste x'DDD**

_**Capítulo 2. Sueños rotos**_

Sabía que mamá nos dejaría! Estaba segurísima! Wou, y ya hace como un año que no salgo fuera de casa! Esto es muy emocionante! Gracias Hinata. ^^

**D-De nuevo, este dolor...**

**... (Pasado)**

**Sempai te casarías conmigo? –Yui-**

**Yo! Yo lo haré! – Hinata-**

…

**E-Esa era Yui? Qué coño estaba diciendo, como voy a querer casarme con ella, es una pesada... No entiendo de donde saco esto... Bueno será mejor que me dé prisa, mientras más rápido llegue con Yuri mejor…**

Sempai! D-Digo Hinata! No sé por qué dije eso ahaha. Es eso?! ESO TAN GRANDE ES DONDE JUEGAS A BÉISBOL?! *-*

No, eso es donde hacemos los partidos cada domingo, ese lugar, tan hostil i chiquitito, con esa caseta, pero es un lugar bonito, todos somos como una familia.

Quiero veros jugar ya! Debe de ser muy divertido! O-Ojalá pudiera jugar yo también, pero estoy feliz con solo veros.

Ey! Hinata! Ya regresaste! –Otonashi dijo alegremente-.

Hola Otonashi, mira que trae conmigo, una mini manager.

NO ME DIGAS ESO! Yo no soy ninguna mini manager, solo vine a veros!

Bueno os la presento, ella es…

Hello! Yo soy Yui! Y he venido para observaros a todos! Me aburría mucho en mi solitaria vida….. pero decidí venir a veros para pasarlo bien! Oh yeah!

**Esta tía está loca, pero se divertirá.**

Y eso, ella es Yui.

Encantada Yui, yo soy Yuri, puedes llamarme Yurippe, i soy la jefa de este grupo de béisbol inútil. Estabamos practicando para el campeonato de béisbol pero, este estúpido, lanzo la pelota muy fuerte y llego a tu ventana. – Dijo señalando a Noda-.

TU! FUISTE TU! MALDITO! Me diste en la cara! Duele!

Algún problema? Mocosa? Ven aquí tanto hablar! – Dijo Noda cabreado, ya que Yuri le dijo inútil-.

Vamos, no os peléis, Yui, Noda. –Dijo Hinata tranquilo y amablemente como siempre-.

Eh? Me estas retando! –Dijo Yui enfadada-.

**Ah…. Estos dos no se callan, y se empezarán a pelear, y Yui no puede moverse, no me gustaría que se pusiera triste por eso, será mejor que le diga algo.**

YUI! IDIOTA! –Hinata pegó un coscorrón a Yui.-

Ey, pero porque me pegas!? Fue el quien empezó!

Segura?

Nop. – Volvió ha hacer pucheros Yui-.

**Y así fueron pasando los días, yo, todos los días iba en busca de Yui. Para que ella se lo pasara lo mejor posible y los sábados la lleva a los partidos. Creo que si no fuera por ella y sus ánimos no seriamos tan buenos. Todo era muy feliz, pero, un día Yui se puso enferma. Todos fuimos a verla, ese día nos saltemos el entrenamiento. La madre de Yui, tan amble como siempre, nos dio la merienda y se fue a trabajar, nos dijo que si veía que Yui se encontraba mal o algo le dijéramos. Ella trabajaba mucho para pagar los tratamientos de su hija, eran bastante caros. Ese día tenía que trabajar hasta el día siguiente, y me dijo a mí, si podría quedarme a dormir cuidando de Yui. Yo acepte, pues quería mucho a Yui. Yo, sentía que era una amiga muy preciada. Y cuando todos se fueron…**

Hinata… M-Me duele mucho. –Dijo Yui, llorando, el dolor era muy fuerte-.

**Solo verla así hacía que mi corazón llorara, quería hacer algo por ella, estaba sufriendo y mucho, nunca la vi llorar, bueno siempre lloraba, pero por sus tonterías dramáticas… pero así… Jamás la vi así, ojala pudiera ponerme en su lugar…**

-Yui… Quieres que haga algo por ti?

- H-Hinata… No quiero morir! Quiero estar aquí, contigo… tengo miedo… de estar sola, cuando, a los 5 años me atropello un coche. Mi padre se fue de casa, no quería una hija como yo y se fue. Mi madre, no podía pagarme tantas medicinas, y tantas cosas. Pidió préstamos, muchos préstamos. Ahora tiene que trabajar día y noche. La gente, se alejó de mi madre, por mi culpa. Me pasaba los días solas, una semana antes de conocerte, decidí suicidarme mordiéndome la lengua, lo vi en un programa sabes? Pero entonces, tu apareciste, hiciste que mis días recuperaran la luz y ahora, tengo miedo de perder esa luz, esa luz que tu creaste para mí. Gracias.

- Yui? YUI?! Estas bien?! YUI!

**Espero que solo este dormida, si molesto a su madre, con todo lo que le cuesta, que puedo hacer… estarán abiertos los hospitales? Joder…**

YUI! LEVANTA!

**Me puse a llorar como nunca, y me fui con Yui, en mis brazos al hospital más cercano. **

ABRAN! Mierda! Me oyen?!

**Estaba cerrado, tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad con Yui en mis brazos. Le estaba subiendo la fiebre. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí, un dolor en mi estómago, un vacío, algo que nunca se iría si le pasaba algo a Yui. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, por fin llegue al hospital. Allí entendieron a Yui y descubrieron que tenía leucemia. Al día siguiente Yui despertó, no pude pegar ojo durante toda la noche.**

Yui! Te levantaste! –Dijo Hinata súper alegre y feliz-.

H-Hinata… -Yui hizo un bostezo-. Buenos días. ^^

Te encuentras mejor? Estás bien? Yui? Estas bien?

**Estaba muy asustado, empecé a coger a Yui y empujarla, estaba nervioso. Quería que ella estuviera bien.**

Hi-Hinata… que te pasa? Por cierto dónde estoy?

N-no me pasa nada… Estás en el hospital, recuerdas que estabas muy malita?

Wou! Es verdad! Axxxxxx ya me enceuntro como nueva! Nos vamos de aquí?! .-Dijo Yui emocionada-.

**No sabía que decir, tenía leucemia, ella que tanto había sufrido, ella que era feliz con muy poco, ella… Quería llorar, pero no enfrente de ella. Esa noche llame a su madre, le dije que no se preocupara. Seguramente vendría cuando acabara de trabajar.**

Au, de nuevo….

Hinata?! Estas bien? De nuevo el que?

… **(pasado) (no sé como poner que es un flashback o algo de eso x'D)**

**me casaré contigo. Lo digo enserio.**

**Pero, tú no conoces mi verdadero yo.**

**No importa lo que te pasó en el mundo real… Me casaré contigo!**

…**.**

**Qué coño es eso? de nuevo, Yui… C-Creo que eso pasó en verdad…**

Hinata! Eh?!.- Dijo Yui preocupada.-

Eh? Ya está, estoy bien, tranquila. No te preocupes. n.n ._Dijo amablemente Hinata.-

M-me tenías preocupada. Dijo Yui sonrojándose y girándole la cara a Hinata.

**De repente se escucharon ruidos de sirena. Era la ambulancia. Algo había pasado, yo me temía lo peor y lo peor pasó. Me sonó el teléfono, era desde el móvil de Azusa, la mamá de Yui. Estaba muy preocupado, no podía evitar temblar del miedo.**

S-Si? –Cogí el teléfono, hablaba muy flojo, no quería que Yui me oyera.-

Hinata, quién es?! Es mamá?! Cómo está?!

Un momento por favor. Yui, ahora vengo, voy al lavabo.

No te vayas! MALO! CCUREL! INTUIL! NO ME DEJES SOLA!

**Por fin estaba yo solo. Ahora si era algo malo. Yui no lo escucharía. **

Está con usted Yui, Yui Hirasawa? – Dijo el emisor que hablaba con Hinata des del móvil-.

Para que la quieren? Estaba cuidando de ella.

Su madre ha fallecido. Le podrías decir eso.

S-Su madre? AZUSA? Está muerta?

Si, un accidente de tráfico. Me gustaría si pudiera decirme si alguien puede ocuparse del cuerpo.

C-Claro… Dónde están?

**Estaban en el mismo hospital que yo. No quería que yui viera eso. Fui corriendo a la sala donde estaba el cuerpo de Azusa. Tuve que hacer un papeleo. Yo no conocía a más familiares, nadie se podía encargar del cuerpo. A sí que el tuve que decir todo eso a yui. **

**Bueno esto es por ahora, dentro de un ratito subo la otra parte x'DD y el final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ale el ultimo, si soy sincera, he llorado como…. Algo x'DD**

_**Capitulo 3. DIOS? CRUEL? SEH x'3**_

**Se puso a llorar. En ese instante, pensé que su vida… era la vida más desgraciada de todas… nunca tuvo suerte. Porque? ella era una niña feliz? porque le pasaba eso? Me podría haber pasado a mí! Hubiera sido mejor! Ella siempre estaba feliz y le arrebatan al felicidad cada vez que la consigue! La vida no es gusta! Dios no es justo! **

H-Hinata, porque me pasa a mi todo esto? Dios es cruel! No pedí nunca que mi suerte fuera así… si tan solo no me hubiera enfermado mama estaría viva! Por mi culpa ella se fue…

**Yui estaba llorando, entonces ella…**

H-Hideki, te quiero! No te vayas de mi lado, nunca. – dijo Yui llorando y abrazando a Hinata-.

Yui! Yo también te quiero! Juro que nunca me iré de tu lado.- Me puse a llorar con ella-. de nuevo, el dolor.

Hinata! estas bien?! HInataa!

…**. De new flashback raro x'DD**

**No importa qué clase de enfermedad tengas!**

**No puedo caminar o ponerme de pie…**

**Dije que no me importa lo que sea!**

**Aunque no puedas caminar o ponerte de pie, aunque no puedas tener hijos! Aun así, me casaré contigo!**

…**.**

Yui, te quiero, te quiero mucho, muchísimo, no te vayas de mi lado nunca.

Hinata, Hiedeki, estarás conmigo? Aunque este así? Aunque no pueda hacer nada?

**Yui cada vez lloraba más y más y yo junto con ella.**

Por supuesto, no me importa nada, mientras este contigo soy feliz, te querré siempre.

**Ambos nos quedemos dormidos, al día siguiente… Yui estaba toda sonrojada, nunca la vi tan bella, me enamoré de ella… Es como… si el destino lo tuviera preparado, pero… Ella tenía leucemia, los médicos me dijeron que no duraría mucho… Debía de hacerla feliz! Por lo menos los últimos días de su vida, quiero que sea la persona más feliz del mundo!**

**Por suerte la casa de Yui, era propiedad suya y nadie evito que viviera ella sola. Entonces empecé a salir con ella. Le dije a Yuri y Otonashi lo que le pasaba y deje el béisbol. La primera vez que hicimos una cita, nunca la olvidaré.**

…**.. ^ Flashbacks everywhere, this is la historia, vamos x'D **

Yui, me acuerdo que te compré un vestido blanco. Estabas preciosa, eras como una muñequita frágil. Pasemos todo el día comprando, compremos tantas cosas que no las podía llevar. Las tuviste que llevar tú encima haha. Todos los días eran únicos, me fui a vivir a tu casa. Pero lo terrible es que tu vida acabaría en dos semanas.

Ahora, que estoy delante, de ti, recuerdo, nuestro primer beso, ahahaha, tú te enfadaste mucho y me empezaste a chillar! Eras una chillona y quisquillosa, pero aun así, te quería.

Fue casi el último día antes de que murieras, el antepenúltimo creo. T-Tu… No puedo evitar sacar lágrimas mientras digo esto al aire. T-Tú estabas con un vestidito, como siempre, estábamos mirando las estrellas. Parecía que brillarás, todo tu cuerpo, tu cara, algo en ti me llamaba la atención. No lo pude evitar. Te empecé a decir cosas por alguna extraña razón. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, bueno, ahaha paso hace poco. De verás Yui. Te quiero. Intentar decir esto sin llorar es imposible, te quiero! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! Porque me dejaste?

Tú te empezaste a reír porque empecé a decir cosas cursis. Entonces te cogí, te abrace y te besé. Nos miramos a los ojos. Los cerré. Los volví abrir. Vi los tuyos cerrados y también los cerré. Al cabo de unos segundos los abrimos, a la vez. Y me mordiste la lengua. Supongo que era la única forma de pegarme no? Ahaha.

Empezaste a chillar y a decir cosas sin sentido, estabas toda sonrojada, tan bonita. Te acaricie la cabeza. Y sonreíste.

Al día siguiente, te encontrabas muy mal, si quiera podías hablar… Te llevé al hospital.

Nos pusimos a llorar. Te explique todo, todo lo que te pasaba. Tú me miraste y sonreíste. No podías hablar. Y yo no podía parar de llorar. Creo que intentabas hacerte la fuerte. Fingir que no pasaría nada. Que todo saldría bien. Pero sabias que no era así. Querías que no sufriera, ver que tú estabas bien. Pero yo sabía que no. Cerraste los ojos. Empecé a chillar. Chillaba tu nombre desesperanzado. Pero seguías viva. Al día siguiente. Tu último día de vida. Tú, moviste tu mano. Por una extraña razón pudiste mover tu mano. Me acariciaste. Y… dijiste:

Te quiero. Gracias Hideki, gracias por todo. Recuperaste mi brillo que fingía tener. Fui feliz. Te quiero, eres mi mayor tesoro.

Entonces cerraste los ojos, te abrace, y empece a llorar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no estabas. Y aquí estoy una semana después de tu muerte, delante de tu tumba. Ah… Otra vez el dolor…

…**.. (pasado)**

**Sempai te casarías conmigo? –Yui-**

**Yo! Yo lo haré! – Hinata- Yo me casaré contigo. Lo digo en serio**

**Pero, tu no conoces mi verdadero yo.**

**No importa lo que te pasó en el mundo real… Me casaré contigo!**

**No importa qué clase de enfermedad tengas!**

**No puedo caminar o ponerme de pie…**

**Dije que no me importa lo que sea!**

**Aunque no puedas caminar o ponerte de pie, aunque no puedas tener hijos! Aun así, me casare contigo! Siempre estaré a tu lado, la Yui que conocí aquí no es falsa, es yui. No importa donde o como te conozca. Me enamoraré de ti. Si puedo conocerte de nuevo, contra la probabilidad de 1 entre 6 millones, y aunque tu cuerpo no se pueda mover. Me casaré contigo.**

**No nos encontraremos, siempre estoy en la cama.**

**Yo juego al béisbol. Un día romperé una de tus ventanas. Y cuando entre a por la pelota te encontraré. Así es como nos encontraremos.**

**Terminaremos hablando, nos llevaremos bien y antes de que nos demos cuenta, iré a verte todos los días. ¿Qué te parece?**

**Si… Oye, cuando eso suceda… Mi mamá siempre trabaja duro para cuidar de mí. ¿Podrías ayudarla?**

**Déjamelo a mí**

**Que alegría…**

…**.**

Era esto? Era esto lo que te prometí? Si quiera pude casarme contigo! Tu mamá murió por mi culpa! Por no saber cuidarte! Aun así…. Tu estabas sonriendo! Me dijiste gracias! Tu estabas feliz! Y te lo arrebataron todo…Dios no es justo! Era esto lo que quería dios?! No te pude hacer feliz! No cumplí mi promesa! Soy la peor escoria de esta puta sociedad! Porque esto no me pasó a mi? Porque? Que hiciste tu para merecerte esto!? QUE HICISTE?! Yui…. YUI! – Dijo Hinata llorando y chillando en frente la tumba de Yui-.

**Traralaralra este fue mi fic….. y he llorado como una puta perra pariendo mientras lo escribía…. X'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD hay dios y sigo llorando pero… x'D wii. Vaya desgraciada que soy, hacerle eso a Yui, pero me vino a la mente todo *^* que arte que tengo me he hecho llorar a mi misma x'DD espero que lloréis también ^^. Chankyou por leeh x'D ya tu sabeh x'D**


End file.
